clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mectrixctic
Not to be confused with the totally not evil user, Mectrixctic Mectrixctic is an evil Demon Penguin-Vampenguin hybrid. Her father was a much-respected Demon Penguin, and her mother was a penguin infected with PLPV who was one of his best workers. They eventually fell in love (or the closest feeling to love they could have, being extremely evil and all) and later got married and thus Mectrixctic was born. The birth of Mectrixctic was a victory for the Demon Penguins. Being a Demon, Mectrixctic has rapid healing and superpenguin abilities. However she also immune to most of the weaknesses Demon Penguins had. She can listen to the P.O.P.E, talk in cell phones, touch light bulbs etc. However this wasn't the first time a demon penguin-vampenguin hybrid was attempted. This was the first successful one. The other hybrids turned to dust upon birth. Because of this, many Demon Penguins look up to her, almost as if she was there ruler. However, the Underworld is pretty much an anarchy. History Mectrixctic was born on a cold winter morning. The Demon Penguins celebrated her birth. However, before they could send her out into the world to take it over, they had to teach her the ways of the Demon Penguins and how to master her powers. Later on, while tormenting innocent villagers, someone killed her father with a cell phone and scattered his dust around the globe. Mectrixctic got really sad and angry and vowed revenge on all penguinkind (as opposed to just hurting penguins for fun). She managed to gather all the dust of her father and brought him back with cheese. Mectrixctic joined Darktan's army on April 14, 2009 and quickly worked her way up with her useful powers and malicious intentions, but she secretly wants to overthrow him and take his place. Nobody knows this but her and Roman de Konrinski, who works for her. Appearance Because her father was a Demon Penguin, and had red feathers, and her mother was a Vampenguin, and had light grey feathers, Mectrixctic has pink feathers. She also has fangs and horns. Mectrixctic wears a black hat with a plastic spider on it. She also wears a black t-shirt with a skull-and-crossbones puffle on it. She also has eyelashes, which only a few penguins (normal, demon, or vamp) have. Mectrixctic can easily disguise herself as a normal pink penguin by retracting her horns and fangs. Personality, Skills, & interests Mectrixctic is highly sadistic, and enjoys seeing anyone suffer, whether be friends or enemies. She wants to take over the world, and when she does, she'll make sure tha everyone is suffering. Mectrixctic hates her emotions: fear, love, guilt, shame, pity jealousy, and sadness, because they "slow her down". However she knows that there is no way to escape them, but suppresses them in any way she can. Mectrixctic lust for torture has even made her pain herself when there is no one else to make suffer. The pain on anyone could be physically, mentally, or emotionally, but the bigger the pain, the better (except herself and her army; she has limits on those). Powers *Super Strength *Low-level psychic abilities *Heat Resistant *Healing Factor (Because the 1/2 vampenguin virus heals her demon penguin cells which are already fast healing, she heals herself faster then both Vampenguin and Demon Penguins) *Ability to turn normal penguins into full vampenguins by touching their flesh *She can become a focci. Well, a focci with webbed feet and horns. *She's really good at math *If she has her pitchfork, she can teleport to places Weaknesses *Salt *Silver (but not iron) *Tomatoes (not really a weakness, but she's deathly afraid of them) *Without her feathers, she would be vulnerable to the sun. *Extreme coldness. Although it would have to be pretty darn cold, as the ninth level of the Underworld only gives her a few shivers. *Mectrixctic considers her emotions as a weakness, despite being more apathetic then nearly all penguins Trivia *Like her horns, her fangs are retractable *Her feather's are not as heat-resistant as normal Penguin Demons :*However, this allows her to go to colder places *Her level of insanity exceeds most demon penguins and some vampenguins *She has stolen a Roflcopter, and is able to use it at will. *She finds Mwa Mwa penguins, Petguins, and St00dels amusing. *She has her own army- Mectrixctic's Army! It's made up of Mwa Mwas, petguins, twiguins, vampenguins, lava puffles, and more nasty critters! *She likes tacos! =Evil Plans= *Construct an arm of my favorite penguins Done *Destroy all Cell phones- postponed *Invade Medusopolis *Invade UnitedTerra *Invade Nothing *Obliterate the Mwa Mwa atackers Not-so-evil plans *Do the laundry *Feed Foamy *Go to the grocery store to buy more jalapenos *Chat with my demon buddies *Visit Manny Peng in Owcatraz. *Get over my fear of tomatoes. Man they're scary! See Also *Demon Penguins *Vampenguism Category:Character Users Category:Villains Category:Underworld Category:penguins Category:Super Penguins